Jeu de Noah
by Elogane
Summary: En plein milieu d'une bataille, Allen se fait enfermer par Road dans son Rêve. Incapable de sortir, il rencontre finalement le 14e, qui semble vouloir réaliser quelque chose depuis bien longtemps... Histoire pas du tout sérieuse, mais dieu que ça fait du bien, des fois !


_Alors, je préviens, au début j'avais prévu un truc hyper sérieux, avec une discussion entre Allen et le 14e sur le sens de la vie et des thèmes philosophiques (hum hum), mais ça a complètement tourné au vinaigre. Mais ma foi, c'est moins "plat" que ce que je pensais avant, donc pourquoi pas après tout ?_

 _Bref... Enjoy ! ~_

 _Disclaimer : D gray man appartient à Hoshino Katsura_

* * *

 **Jeu de Noah**

Allen ouvrit ses paupières avec lenteur, dévoilant ses iris argentés. Il regarda dans toutes les directions, mais ne perçut aucune lumière. Tout était noir.

C'était la première fois que Road l'enfermait réellement dans un de ses rêves. Il avait eu la malheureuse chance de s'y retrouver, une fois, lors de la mission à Rewind City. Il devait alors trouver une innocence, qui s'avérait être l'horloge de Miranda. Cette mission lui paraissait tellement loin... Mais la jeune fille s'était juste amusée, sans exploiter son pouvoir à fond.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, Road avait l'air sérieuse, quand il l'avait regardée une seconde de trop. Seconde qui permit à la jeune Noah de le happer et le coincer dans cet endroit sombre. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air non plus de vouloir l'attaquer. Elle s'était contentée de l'enfermer, sans se manifester.

"Étrange..."

L'exorciste avança un peu. Il buta contre quelque chose et faillit s'étaler au sol de tout son long. Il jura. Tant pis pour les bonnes manières, personne n'était là de toute façon. En tâtonnant, il reconnut vaguement un fauteuil. Un peu plus loin, il trébucha sur une table basse avant de se refaire le nez contre le mur. Il déblatéra un lot d'injures.

"Heureusement que Road n'est pas là, je suis sûr que j'aurais baissé dans son estime."

Il écarquilla les yeux, réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser, avant de se baffer mentalement.

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de son estime, moi ?! Faut que je sorte d'ici, cette obscurité me porte sur les nerfs."

Il longea le mur, espérant trouver une porte ou un interrupteur. À son plus grand malheur, il rencontra sur le chemin une commode qu'il se tapa, un tapis dans lequel il se prit les pieds et une porte de placard ouverte au niveau du visage, qui se fit un plaisir de continuer le travail commencé un peu plus tôt avec le mur. Eh oui, Allen déplorait que sa plus grande et fidèle des amies était la Malchance. Mais des fois, ça pouvait aider. Au moins, l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs se représentait la pièce : visiblement (hahaha, bonne chance dans le noir !), il s'agissait d'un petit salon de détente, peut-être pour boire le thé.

"Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi !" s'énerva-t-il

Se prenant un énième obstacle dans son pauvre nez déjà bien malmené, Allen fit fi de toute sa bonne éducation et cria avec colère :

-Hey, Road ! Déjà que je n'ai pas le sens de l'orientation en temps normal, alors si tu en rajoutes une couche avec la lumière éteinte, je vais sérieusement péter un plomb !

Dans un petit "ting", la lumière s'alluma enfin. L'exorciste pâlit en remarquant que son nez avait été à deux doigts de se prendre encore quelque chose, et de sûrement rendre l'âme. Toujours énervé, le jeune homme regarda rageusement la pièce enfin éclairée. Un innocent petit post-it blanc était collé sur la table basse dans laquelle il avait buté plus tôt.

"Y'avait qu'à demander pour la lumière ! Road 3 "

L'exorciste froissa le bout de papier dans sa main, avec la furieuse envie de taper sur quelque chose. De préférence sur une Noah sadique avec des airs de gamine.

Il inspecta du regard la pièce, à la recherche d'une sortie. Elle était petite, tapissée d'un vert défraîchi et meublée de commodes et de placards à l'aspect antique.

"Je ne pensais pas que Road avait mauvais goût..."

Le salon en général respirait l'ancienneté et la poussière. Exaspéré, l'exorciste se dirigea vers l'unique porte de la pièce. Il saisit la poignée et tenta de la tourner.

"Évidemment, elle est fermée..."

Allen se retourna et jeta un regard désespéré au petit salon.

-Hey, Road ! dit-il sans savoir si la jeune fille pouvait l'entendre. Je suis vraiment obligé de moisir ici avec tout le reste (qui a l'air déjà moisi, soit dit en passant) ?

Il revint sur ses pas et s'effondra sans ménagement dans le fauteuil qui avait fait souffrir ses orteils dès son réveil. Il était obligé d'attendre que Road se décide à faire quelque chose. Mais ce rêve était différent de ce que lui avait décrit Lavi de retour de l'arche. L'Apprenti Bookman avait dit être confronté à son double avant d'être attaqué par une horde de zombies ressemblant à ses amis. Mais là, il n'y avait rien à faire. Le blandin aurait préféré se battre pour sortir, plutôt que d'attendre on-ne-sait-quoi.

Tout à coup, il paniqua. Et son corps ? Il devait être endormi au milieu du champ de bataille, au risque d'être blessé ou enlevé. Car oui, le Comte semblait vouloir s'approprier le jeune exorciste, ou plutôt l'hôte du 14e Noah.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?! Bordel, Link, j'espère que pour une fois tu m'as suivi d'assez près pour me sortir de ce pétrin, ragea-t-il en se levant et en commençant à faire des allers-retours dans la pièce.

Il essaya de nouveau d'abaisser la poignée, sans succès. Activant son innocence, il tenta de griffer, lacérer, détruire la porte, dans l'espoir de pouvoir sortir. Mais Road semblait avoir déjà prévu ça, puisque ladite porte ne broncha pas, pas plus que les murs et les quelques meubles qui daignaient se pointer sous son nez. Rancunier, le nez.

Après s'être défoulé et calmé sur la boiserie (qui le narguai toujours, intacte), Allen s'effondra de nouveau dans le fauteuil, la tête entre les mains.

-Misère de misère de misère de misère... répéta-t-il comme une litanie.

Apparemment, il n'était pas près de partir. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit dans le fauteuil, noyé dans ses pensées.

~*°*oOo*°*~

Il se réveilla un peu plus tard, sentant un regard peser sur lui. Penché légèrement sur lui, un homme d'apparemment une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux courts bruns, vrillait sur lui ses yeux dorés que le blandinet aurait pu reconnaître n'importe où.

-V-v-vous ! Vous êtes un Noah ! dit-il en sautant de son fauteuil pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre l'homme à la peau grise et lui.

Ledit Noah éclata d'un rire franc, qui parut tout de même légèrement psychopathe au pauvre exorciste enfermé. Lequel essaya tout de même de rouvrir la porte dans son dos.

"Ne jamais tourner le dos à l'ennemi" se récita Allen, histoire de se raccrocher à quelque chose.

L'homme chassa d'un doigt les petites larmes au coin de ses yeux, apparues lors de sa crise de fou-rire.

-Ah ah, merci Allen, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça... Un peu plus de 35 ans pour être exact ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de fuir comme ça, tu sais.

Puis avisant l'exorciste toujours pétrifié :

-Et puis cette porte ne s'ouvrira pas, je pense. Road va attendre de finir la bataille pour nous rejoindre.

-Et toi, comment tu es rentré ? grinça l'exorciste, méfiant

L'homme se mit à sourire, avec un vague air candide qui rappelait au blandinet ses propres sourires, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas faux.

-Oh, mais tu sais, j'étais déjà là !

-Déjà... là ?

Allen avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Trop de choses d'un coup. Pas le temps de se poser et réfléchir.

-Allons, Allen ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne me reconnais pas ! On était tout de même frères jumeaux lui et moi, il doit y avoir pas mal de ressemblances ! Et il me semble que Marian t'a donné une bonne piste la dernière fois !

Wait... What ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte l'autre ? Frère jumeau ? Et Marian... comme Cross ? Ça veut dire...

-Le 14e ?!

-Ding Ding ! Bonne réponse mon cher neveu ! Neah Walker, pour te servir ! Quoique... au bout d'un moment, c'est bien moi qui vais me servir. De ton corps, plus particulièrement.

-Hors de question !

Neah continua comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

-Et maintenant, mon cher neveu, voudrais-tu bien te décoller de cette pauvre porte ? Je crains qu'elle ne tienne pas le coup si tu restes plaqué contre elle comme ça...

-Ça tombe bien, c'était le but... grogna Allen

Neah leva les deux mains devant son visage en signe d'innocence, tout en affichant un sourire un peu moqueur.

-Pas besoin d'être aussi agressif mon cher neveu ! Mon dieu, que dirais Mana ? J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il te donnerait une bonne éducation...

-Laisse Mana en dehors de ça ! cria Allen

Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre qu'on se moque délibérément de lui. Surtout qu'il n'était PAS DU TOUT d'humeur à l'instant présent. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sortir d'ici et rejoindre ses amis pour se battre à leurs côtés.

-Bon, autant entrer dans le vif du sujet tout de suite, ou Road arrivera avant même que l'on commence... Déjà qu'elle n'est jamais assez sérieuse avec ça, ça finit toujours en carnage. La dernière fois, elle a détruit mon hôtel !

-Commencer quoi ? demanda Allen d'un air méfiant, bien qu'il se posait des questions sur l'histoire de l'hôtel.

Neah s'installa confortablement dans un des fauteuils et posa une valisette noire sur la table basse.

"D'où est-ce qu'il la sort, lui ?" pensa Allen

L'exorciste s'approcha lentement, surveillant le moindre des gestes du Noah devant lui. Hors de question qu'il se fasse avoir ! Malgré tout ce que pouvait dire Kanda, il n'était pas bête à ce point-là, tout de même ! Neah tenait encore la valise fermée, et un sourire de psychopathe fou à lier s'étirait lentement sur ses lèvres. Allen en eut un frisson.

-Ce que j'avais prévu de faire... répondit le Noah énigmatiquement et avec un sourire encore plus tordu

-Mais si Road vient avant, elle voudra s'incruster dans la partie... continua-t-il. Même si je la remercie grandement pour cette occasion, ENFIN, de pouvoir réaliser ce rêve !

"Rêve ? ..." se demanda Allen en s'installant dans le fauteuil en face de celui de Neah, toujours aussi vigilant

-Dire qu'autrefois, j'étais un champion ! Je suis sûr que je me suis rouillé... se lamenta Neah

-Bon, vas-tu ENFIN me dire de quoi tu parles ?! hurla Allen, complètement au bout de sa patience.

Le Noah sourit encore plus largement, bien que cela semblait impossible pour Allen d'un point de vue physique. Peut-être que les Noahs n'étaient pas humains, finalement. Neah ouvrit lentement la valise, regardant son contenu sans qu'Allen ne puisse voir. Puis ses yeux se relevèrent pour se poser sur le jeune exorciste.

-Ça te dit, une partie de Monopoly ?

* * *

 _Épilogue_

Road replongea dans son Rêve après une bataille éprouvante avec les autres exorcistes. Ils avaient eu l'air particulièrement mécontents que leur benjamin aux cheveux blancs se fasse enfermer et torturer. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Road laissa échapper un léger rire. Oui, si seulement ils SAVAIENT ! La jeune Noah abaissa la poignée d'une porte menant à une certaine pièce. De l'autre côté, les deux protagonistes ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarquée, tout à leur partie !

-Ah ah ! Et un deuxième hôtel rue de la Paix ! Tu ne me battras jamais sur n'importe quel jeu ! (Sauf peut-être les échecs...) Et encore moins sur ceux impliquant de l'ARGENT !

-Mais comment tu fais ?! Je ne suis quand même pas rouillé à ce point-là ?...

-Hé hé, pour une fois, je serai reconnaissant envers cet enfoiré de Cross ! C'est bien grâce à lui que je suis un pro de la gestion financière !

-Nooon ! Pourquoi mon cher neveu est aussi diabolique ?! C'est moi le Noah dans l'histoire !

Road referma la porte sans un bruit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Pour une fois, elle n'allait pas s'incruster. Elle se savait mauvaise joueuse, et encore moins bonne perdante. Et puis, ces deux-là avaient l'air tellement heureux.

"Comme une famille..."

Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. Pour un fois, ce n'était pas un sourire de Noah, mais plutôt le sourire de la petite fille heureuse qu'elle était. Il ne manquait plus que ces deux-là se décident à rejoindre le Comte Millénaire, et tout serait PARFAIT.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les exorcistes allaient attendre un bout de temps avant de retrouver leur camarade. Le temps de finir une partie de Monopoly !

(NDA : soit jamais, le Monopoly, c'est absolument INTERMINABLE !)

* * *

 _Oui, le Monopoly, c'est l'enfer sur Terre ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de finir une partie, et encore moins d'essayer de gagner... Oui, moi j'adore jouer en essayant de perdre ! Mais bon, avec ma Malchance, je finis toujours par tomber sur le "Parc gratuit". Des fois, j'ai envie de me pendre... Mais bon, cessons de parler de ce jeu !_

 _En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez beaucoup apprécié (notons au passage que c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose qui ne finit pas en drame ou quelque chose du genre), et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, c'est le seul signe de votre passage pour moi, pauvre auteure délaissée dans l'ombre... (Snif !) Donc oui, REVIEW !_


End file.
